Meow
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: A costume party leads to some alone time between Ciel and Sebastian. PWP. Yaoi. Birthday fic for Kenzie.


**Disclaimer:** Be happy I don't own it... or wish I did... cause if I did this sort of thing would actually happen in the series...

**Warnings:**Lizzy (Because she deserves her own warning). **Graphic sex.** Minor OOCness. **Read at your own discretion. You have been warned.**

**Author's Note:** nnnggg... It's almost 12 (probably past midnight by the time I get this posted, considering that I'm typing this before finishing the smut at the bottom.) Why am I still awake? Why haven't I finished my homework? Why am I working on a wrist that just healed from a sprain? Simple really. Kenzie.

See, May 1st, is her birthday, and I promised her this fic for a present. She is honestly one of my favorite friends, and probably the cause of my sleep deprivation. Normally we stay up till her mom kicks her off, or I fall asleep, chatting and creating plot ideas. She is the source of most of the story ideas that I write. (Which is either a good thing or bad thing. You be the judge.)

Anyways, I know most of you probably aren't reading this, so I should probably go ahead and get onto the story, shouldn't I...

* * *

Ciel decided that it was never a good idea to trust a demon. After all, they were quite good at twisting things. Give a demon a careless command, and with a shark mind it can easily twist it to anything it wants. Take Ciel's current situation, for example. If Ciel hadn't been careless, then he wouldn't be wrapped in the arms of his sleeping butler, pressed against Sebastian's warm chest.

It had all started that morning. Sebastian had just gotten the 12 year old up and dressed. Ciel had sat down to his breakfast, and Sebastian was going over the agenda of the day. Ciel nodded softly as the butler's words wafted over him, until the peace came to a screeching halt at one of the plans.

"What was that last one?" Ciel asked coldly, gently setting down his fork.

"At 8 pm, Young master is to attend a masquerade hosted by Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian read again, looking up at his master.

"No," Ciel replied.

"No?"

"I won't be attending," the obstinate child took one more bite before standing up and stretching.

"But young master, Miss Elizabeth already had a costume delivered for you," the butler protesting, walking briskly to the closet and pulling out said costume. "She is expecting your attendance." Ciel looked at the costume and shuddered. It was a white frilly... thing, that somewhat resembled Ciel's normal coat, shirt, and shorts only lacier. To make matters worse there was a matching hat, with cat ears lovely added among the pink lace and and roses, a face mask made of white clay with gold and gems inlaid, and to top off the ugly ensemble was a black collar, complete with pink lace and a bell.

"I refuse," Ciel stated coldly, looking away from the atrocious thing.

"Are you sure young master?" Sebastian asked as he turned to put the costume back, "You don't want your future fiancée to worry, hmm? Have her think that perhaps you're with someone else tonight, instead of her?"

"I really hate you sometimes," Ciel mumbled, trying to hide his blush. He looked back at his butler who was staring at him quite pointedly. "Fine, I'll go!"

That evening, the grumpy 12 year old was lead into the ballroom at the Middleford Manor. He glanced around, uninterestedly at the room that had obviously been decorated by Lizzy. Streamers ran over everything, including a few of the guest who had been too slow to dodge the hyperactive decorator. Other such decoration were strewn half hazardously around the room.

"How long do I have to stay?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian who was only one step behind him. He had just arrived and already he felt nauseous from the over cuteness of it all. The butler just chucked, not responding.

"CIIIEEEELLL!!!" There was a high pitched shriek from the other side of the room. The 12 year old groaned, and turned attempting to escape from his fiancée but unfortunately for him, his butler just happened to be in the way of his only possible escape route.

"I'm so glad you came!" Lizzy squealed as she glomped Ciel. Ciel groaned, and fought his way out of the lace and such that had surrounded him with the girl's hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he grounded out, remember Sebastian's lessons on politeness earlier that day. He shrugged out of her hug, taking a step backwards in order to gain a bit more of his personal bubble. He had just fortified himself to deal with his future wife's personality when she squealed again.

"Ciel! You look so cute in that outfit!" She shrieked, finally taking in Ciel's full attire.

"Thank you," he replied, fixing a nice fake smile on his face. Luckily for him, Lizzy just happened to see something else that was too perfectly cute at that moment, and fled to chase said person down and gush all over them.

Ciel groaned. This was going to be a long night! There was a slight chuckle behind him.

"What?" He asked harshly, turning around to face his butler.

"Nothing," Sebastian replied. Ciel turned back around crossing his arms over his chest, before the butler actually finished talking. "I just agree that you are so cute in that outfit." Ciel's eyes grew wide at the comment, but he ignored it, and begin to walk forward. He turned his head to the side to talk to his butler, not paying attention to where he was going.

"I'm not cute. Cute is for children or lovers." Sebastian opened his mouth, either to tell Ciel, that to the demon he counted as both, or to worn his master of the impending doom. However, Ciel interrupted him before he could start speaking. "And that one night does not make us lovers."

"Young Master, watch out!" But it was too late. With a crash Ciel collided with a water. Shimmering glasses of champagne fell from the waiter's tray, as the two toppled to the grown, spilling their bubbly contents all over Ciel.

"What the!" Sebastian hurriedly clamped a hand over Ciel's mouth to stop the completion of the sentence.

"CCIIIEEEEELLLL!" The cry came from across the room as Lizzy saw the unfortunate accident of her future husband. She flew across the room intent on helping the boy, who was in fact currently being pulled to his feet by his butler. Unfortunately, her feet hit a wet spot and she slid right into Ciel, both of them toppling over, landing on the poor waiter, who was barely managing to recover from his first hit.

By the time Ciel and Lizzy had regain their footing, both were thoroughly soaked, and it was a wonder that they weren't both cut by the broken crystal. Quite a crowd had gathered around the mess, whispering and speculating about the accident. Ciel looked around the gather, all of whom were muttering about "cute children," his look slowly turning to a glare.

"I believe it is time for Young Master to go home," Sebastian said, entering the clear space between the crowd and the chaos. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again reconsidering what he had been about to say.

"But Ciel," Lizzie whined, "Don't leave now, the party's only started!"

"But, mistress," Lizzie's maid interjected, "He's soaking wet. It'd be best for him to dry off before he catches his death." Lizzie pouted, but knew there was nothing she could do. So in the end Ciel left.

By the time they were back at the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel was shivering. Sebastian quickly shooed the other servants who gathered around the boy, telling them that nothing was wrong, and that they should all already be in bed.

"So Young Master, did you learn anything tonight?" Sebastian asked, as he went through the boy's wardrobe, looking for the pajamas. His master remained obstinately silent, a sullen look upon his face.

"No?" Sebastian continued undisturbed by the silence, "Nothing?" He found the clean clothes, and began to return to Ciel, still talking, the boy still silent.

"Sebastian," Ciel finally said, fed up with the butler's yammering, "Just shut up and get these clothes off me!" The moment these words left Ciel's mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, a feral grin spreading across his face. The clothes he was holding dropped to the floor, as the man advanced on his young master. He dropped to his knees. His hand gently caressed the boy's face, as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the boy's petal soft lips.

"Sebastian?" Ciel interrupted after a few gentle kisses, "What are you doing?"

"Removing your clothes, young master," the butler replied, one hand drifting down to slowly unbutton the boy's shirt.

"Since when did helping me change involve kissing?" Ciel asked coldly, steadfastly refusing to return the man's kisses.

"But young master, you didn't ask me to help you change, just to get you out of your clothes. I just choose a more pleasurable way of doing it," the man replied. His mouth trailed down, socking gently on the juncture between Ciel's shoulder and neck. His right hand slipped inside the boy's now open shirt, rubbing gentle circles on the boy's flesh. "IF you want me to stop," he continued looking the 12 year old in the eye, "just ask, and I'll find another way to fulfill your order." All motion stopped as he waited for the boy's response.

Ciel groaned softly, wishing the man in front of him would continue. All he had to do was admit he wanted it. Admit that he had actually enjoyed the last time. Had to admit it out loud... He grimaced. He'd have to find another way.

"Very well, young master,"Sebastian finally spoke, withdrawing from the boy. "If you do not wish to continue." He began to deftly unbutton the boy's shirt in the exact same way he always helped the boy change.

Suddenly,Ciel made his move. He pressed forwards, pushing a his own lips against his butler's. The man gasped, slightly taken aback by his masters forwardness. Ciel took advantage of that second, and slipped his tongue into his butler's mouth, trying to convince the man to play.

Sebastian finally recovered from his shock and returned the kiss full force. His hands hurried to finish unbuttoning the boy's shirt, anxious to feel the boy's soft flesh.

He was shocked to feel a gently tugging on his own shirt. Breaking the kiss he looked down to see Ciel attempting to remove the butler's own shirt.

"Well, well, well. Young master has gotten brave," he commented, remembering their first time, when the boy had been so overwhelmed with pleasure that all he could do was lie there and feel.

"Damn," Ciel cursed under his breath as he failed in figuring out the buttons. The holes were just too small and his fingers were too shaky.

Sebastian chuckled, one of his own hands going to help the boy, while the other finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. By the time Ciel had gotten through the first 5 buttons, Sebastian had removed the boy's shirt, shorts, shocks and shoes. In fact, the only thing Ciel was still wearing was the gaudy collar that had been part of his costume. Even his eye patch was gone, lost somewhere in the pile of discarded clothes.

"Ngg," Ciel moaned, finally giving up no Sebastian's shirt as the butler took one of his pert nipples inot his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth. One of the boy's hands carded itself in the man's luscious black hair, holding him there, encouraging him to continue.

After several minutes of suckling, Sebastian pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting his pips to the boy's heaving chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of liquid. He grabbed Ciel's hand and poured a liberal amount over the boy's fingers.

"Prepare yourself," He told his master, guiding the boy's and between his pale thighs and to the puckered opening. He sat back and watched Ciel's expressions change as the boy slowly began to enter himself with his fingers.

The butler slowly removed his clothes, folding each article as he went. Once he was done, he sat back and watched the show his young master was putting on.

Ciel sat on his knees, his hand slowly stretching him. His head was toss back, the bell around his neck gently jingling as small gasps escaped his mouth at the pleasure he caused himself.

Sebastian's length throbbed as the boy added a third finger, moaning at the tight feeling of his fingers filling him. Sebastian couldn't wait any longer. He stopped the boy with a gentle kiss, pulling his fingers out.

"You should be ready," he muttered, pulling the boy onto his lap. He helped the boy to line up the opening with his cock, and pulled him down, moaning as his arousal was sheathed up to the hilt.

"So good," he muttered, kissing the boy's neck. Breathing was hard as the tight heat gripped him. It took all his self restraint to let the boy adjust.

"Go already," Ciel demanded, seconds after being penetrated. He raised his hips slightly, thrusting down, pushing the cock in deeper. Sebastian grabbed the boy's hips, helping him to lift off his lap, and fall back down, setting a steady, if slow, rhythm. The room soon vibrated with their moans, but neither were getting enough pleasure to end the glorious act.

"Faster," Ciel moaned, as the languid strokes tickled his prostate. Sebastian tried to comply, but their current position was too difficult to increase the speed by too much. That however was easily remedied, as Sebastian pushed the boy onto his back, grabbed his hips, and started thrusting in earnest.

The butler felt himself growing close to completion. One of his hands quickly wandered up to the boy's cock, pumping it in time with his thrust, trying to push the boy over the edge before he himself lost it.

Ciel cried out his completion as he came, his back arching off the floor, as his seed spilled over Sebastian's hands. As the boy's walls clenched around him, Sebastian finally let go of his self control, filling the boy with his own fluids.

Sebastian collapsed next to the boy, panting for breath as he slowly came off his high. He glanced over at the boy, whose eyes had drifted closed. He sighed, picking the boy up and setting him on the bed. He kissed the child on the forhead as he tucked him in, before turning and beginning to put his own clothes back on.

"Stay," Ciel muttered sleepily. Sebastian turned around, shocked by what he thought he had just heard.

"Hmm?" He asked, certain that he had heard wrong.

"Stay with me," Ciel restated, rolling over to make room for Sebastian. With one final glance around the room, Sebastian crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around his young master. And that was how they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to apologize if it seems that I lost it towards the end. I kinda did. I'm tired and I have yet another standardized test in the morning. So I will probably come back and fix that, but for now HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENZIE! -conducts a rather off key chorus of the birthday chorus-

**To Kenzie: **If you read this before I can give you your actual gift, then I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a hint to your birthday present in here. Good luck finding it! D

**Cookie Thing:** At the end of every fic I offer cookies for reviews to give to characters. This is a tradition I have been doing for well over a year now, and I still have yet to find a way that actually makes sense to explain it. Basically if you review you tell me who you think deserves a cookie. I will then put them on my list, and your reason will go on the list as well. A lot of the ones on the list are quite amusing, one of my favorites being a coffin because the review never leaves one for a main character. So please do this if you review. (At this moment, Ciel has a cookie (for breaking his hip during sex in my last fic.) and Sebastian has none. They both need some don't ya think?)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
